Day Out with Trouble
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: Thomas and Rigby are stuck together for a whole day, what could happen when the whole gang is gone. Read to find out! This story contains: Sexual Scenes, Strong language, and this is a ONE SHOT FANFIC. R


**Day Out with Trouble **  
**Pair-Rigby & Thomas **  
**Rate-M (Warning Lemon Story)**  
**-ONE SHOT-**

* * *

"Rigby could you give me back my shirt"

"Not until you brings some chips and soda."

"I will go get you some if you give me my shirt back first."

The raccoon was standing on top of Thomas mothers car, when he saw the goat boy turn around he made his jump on Thomas back, he grab his horns and pointed forward. The goat boy was very annoyed how he was trap with Rigby at the park. Someone had to keep an eye on the mischievous raccoon, but he did like how the little guy can party.

The last time Thomas was invited to a house party at his college, he brought Mordecai and Rigby with him. In no surprise something went horrible wrong. Before it did happen, Mordecai was dancing with some women while Rigby and Thomas were dancing. He taught him his moves to get the ladies.

What he didn't expect by the end of the night, He was crash at his place, cuddling up with Rigby. The two were very drunk, so things happen. Nothing too far have happen that night other than kissing. Rigby of course didn't remember that night, but he was surprise sleeping in the same bed with the inter.

Overall the two didn't wanted to talk about the night, and about the party. Everyone at the park had left for something they haven't told Rigby and Thomas. The two or one was walking to the car, where Rigby jump in the front seat. Thomas was glad it was a hot day for him having a reason for the public to see him shirtless.

"Once we get to the deli market, can I have my shirt back?"

"Hmmm in trade for this awesome sweater" Rigby pulled out a lime green jacket with the college Thomas was attending.

"Why do you want to wear my sweater on this hot day."

"It's only about 72 degrees today, plus people will think I'm a college student."

"Ugh don't really care if you wear it not, just don't get it dirty."

Thomas was glad that Rigby gave back his shirt, but it smelled like the raccoon. When he put the car in drive, Rigby was asking if they could get something to eat.

"I thought you wanted to go to deli?"

"Well I feel like eating some cheezers, do you wanna go?"

"Again I don't really care Rigby, I just want to get you some food then to go back to the house."

Rigby excitement drop when it was quickly cut how the kid was all moody all in the sudden. He wanted to ask why he was in such a bad mood today but he remain silent during the drive to Cheezers. Half way in the driving, Rigby was playing with the radio. Thomas slap his hand away saying to not changes his stations.

"Jeez Thomas I didn't knew you were such a drama queen and I'm trying to have some fun but your just killing it."

"Sorry I'm just really busy with school work now, you don't know how stressful it."

"Dude maybe you need to relax first, how about a house party with lots of alcohol and party all night till we can't remember the next day."

Thomas stop at a red light enough time to stare at the raccoon. It didn't seem like a good idea since last time the party was great but left him questioning himself, plus he didn't remember that clear what really happen between him and Rigby. Once arriving at Cheezers and getting Rigbys food, Thomas started driving back to the park, but suddenly he remember he left some important books back in his dorm.

"Shit my report work, hey Rigby I have to stop at my place for first, you don't mind."

"I'm just eating my cheese burger dude, just do what you gotta do man."

Thomas thought about it, he had his backpack with his homework in the back. And Rigby not caring where they go, so he drove back to his place, Rigby once again playing with the radio.

When they got to Thomas place, his dorm was more like an apartment complex. He had a small living room with the dining room along the kitchen. Rigby jump on the couch, he pulled the sweaters hoodie over his head, and tuck his legs inside.

"Look I'm a green bean Thomas ha-ha."

"Ugh Rigby please don't bother me okay, I got lots of homework."

He walk in the back of the apartment, Rigby end up hearing a door close. In about a couple of minutes has past and he being exploring the living room, he own a flat screen tv with a NES and Super Nintendo. Thomas had some taste for classic games it was strange how he never mention this to him or Mordecai. He walked himself into the kitchen seeing what that guy had to eat. He had a lot of food that was frozen box and microwaveable.

Rigby pulled out a can of soda and jump back on the couch, and he watch tv for a couple of hours till it was sundown. Thomas had been in his room for some time, he turn off the tv. He walked to the one bedroom, he saw Thomas typing on his desktop.

"Uh Thomas..."

He stop to look over at the door, he let out a sigh and ask want he wanted. Rigby came in the room, and asked if he was going to be on the computer all night.

"I have lots of homework due in two days and I don't have the time to talk Rigby."

That was just great for Rigby, he was stuck here till the goat boy finishes his homework. He scan the room, there was a queen size bed next to the desktop where Thomas was on. A mini fridge along a dresser right next to it. The room was also very small so like the bed took half of the room, other than that the walls were cover with Thomas favorite bands and television shows. Not many things that Rigby could do this in room or at least in the apartment. He walked over to Thomas who was writing paragraphs to paragraphs on his word document.

'What the heck could he be typing, looks like he's just wasting his time...'

Rigby yawn and asked if he could take a nap on Thomas bed, he didn't reply back. He shrug his shoulders and jump on the bed, wrapping himself with the blanket.

* * *

As the nightfall was getting darker, Thomas decided to take a 20 minute break, his fingers did hurt a bit. He swung his chair around to find Rigby, but he was gone. He walked into the living to find it empty, walking back into his room and looking at his clock.

"He probably left home, but he forgot to take the house keys."

Thomas could have gone to the house or just wait till Rigby came back for them. He walked back to his room, and laid on his bed but he felt it was budgie. Pulling the blanket half way off, he saw Rigby snuggling with his pillow. How did he miss seeing him on his bed, yeah his face was cover with the sheets. But that's probably why raccoons are known for being sneaky.

He poke the raccoon in the face, but it took a bit harder to wake the bored coon. Then he thought it be funny to stuck his finger in his mouth. He push two fingers, and Rigby began to suckling them.

'...Wow he's really good at this..'

He slowly pull his fingers out of Rigbys mouth, but something happen to him. His pants began to dent a bit, was he getting turn on by Rigby sucking his fingers. To not make things any more awkward he walked back to his computer monitor. In within minutes later Rigby woke up, his eyes find a digital clock. Flashing big numbers in neon red. 1:34 a.m.

He slouch out of bed and walk towards Thomas. He scared the young adult, but he was wearing headphones so he couldn't hear Rigby getting out of bed. He poke him on his back, which got Thomas attention. He slid his headphones on his neck, his music were on blast.

"Thomas it's like one in the freaking morning, are you gonna stop working."

"I'm just taking another break, but it's a lot of work Rigby." Thomas thought something. "Why don't you sit with me."

He grab Rigby by the sides and place him between his own legs. It was a bit awkward for Rigby. But he was watching Thomas browsing the Internet. He was once again falling back to asleep.

Then something was poking him from the back. At first he thought it was his car keys. He saw they were next to his mouse. To make things feel a bit uncomfortable Thomas slouch his back to push it closer to him.

Rigby was now blushing deep red, because he knew exactly what was poking him. Thomas curve a smile and lend in more, Rigby pulled the front of the sweater down. Something else was rising below his waist also, hoping Thomas wouldn't notice what was happening.

Before he knew what was gonna happen next, a hand slid under the sweater. Rigby jump a bit, but still didn't say anything. It's like he allowed him to do this to him. The hand began to grope his crotch, Rigby clutch his hands into small fists. He wanted to grab Thomas arm and to pull his hand away. He flinch when he finally felt something sliding out. Holding his breath back, hoping a sound doesn't come out.

Thomas began to grope a bit rougher, gripping on Rigbys shaft harder. The raccoon let out a squeal, he quickly placed his hands tightly on his mouth.

'Hmmmm' Thomas thought what can he do to break him first.

He pulled Rigbys body forward to the desk, his face laying on top. Rigby still had his hands tightly covering his mouth. The goat boy continue fondling the smaller male, hearing the small gasps and shaking breathe.

Rigby finally couldn't take it anymore, he let out a full and loud moan. That was the ticket to tick Thomas off, he grab Rigby by his two arms and throwing him into his large bed. Thomas grab the hoodie of the sweater and yanked it over Rigbys face,he couldn't see a thing.

"Wha wha Thomas wait I-"

"Shut up"

He jumped on the bed, he had turn the smaller male over and placed a hand on Rigbys back. Thomas reach under his bed, a bottle of lube and a condom. He wasn't sure if Rigby was still a virgin or not. He thought since him and Mordecai were always together they could have done the DL.

He put a tab of jelly lube on his two fingers and starting jacking off Rigby. The raccoon was squirming and letting out small moans of pleasure. He was all new to this, he never let anyone let alone a guy touching him like this. Thomas spank the little guy, which made Rigby more horny.

"Who knew you were a little fag Rigby, been in the closet huh."

Rigby didn't respond back to his question, he just continue letting his co-worker had his way with him.

As soon Thomas felt the pre-cum in his shorts, he brought back his hand up. Rigby whimper when he stop the wacking on his penis.

"Don't worry Rigby, I'm not gonna stop there."

He pulled up Rigbys tail to see the tail hole, very pink. He used the left over lube on his fingers and pushed his thumb in.

"Ahhhh-Thomas-ahhhh stop that really hurts."

So Rigby was really a virgin, his tail hole was a bit lose but same time tight. Thomas pulled down his undergarments off, and his large and hard shaft stood up. He grab Rigby by the wrists with his right hand and the other holding his back. The smaller adult was still blind, still having the hoodie over his head. He was restrained on the bed by the his bigger co-worker, Thomas thought it be fun teasing the guy.

He rub the tip of shaft on Rigbys entrance, he love how the little guy was whimpering. Thomas grab his smaller cock and use his thumb to softly rotate the tip. Rigby was biting the sheets, he was holding back the moans. He was pushing his bottom higher and graining against Thomas hard cock.

"Oh you want this huh, not gonna give it to unless you beg for it."

"Ah-damn it Thomas ah-ah"

"Sounds like you don't my dick, that's okay. You can just-"

"No, I want you inside me Thomas. Please..."

Thomas was satisfy what he wanted to hear. He grab the condom and rip it open with his teeth. A bit of small mistake since some lube got in his mouth, but it was first time he was using one also, so he was learning. He actual struggle putting it on. Rigby was laying on his stomach for a while, he look over.

"um do you need some help Thomas?"

"What? No turn around Rigby, I know what I'm doing."

Rigby took off the hood his head and pulled off the condom. He said he wanted to help Thomas to put one on. The inter was deeply embarrassed how he couldn't put one on. He pointed under the bed and Rigby indicted there were maybe more. There was more, like a whole box.

He grab a golden color wrapper with a print 'XL'. Rigby push his face on the sheets, he didn't expect the guy having it so large. His own wasn't that large like his, but he looked over at Thomas. He slipped the condom over his hard shaft. He couldn't help it but placing his lips over the tip.

Thomas started to relax when the raccoon was bobbing his head, he didn't care if the lube had a disgusting taste.

"You really like dick huh Rigby, let me give you in return."

He pulled the hoodie once again over his face, turning him around and back where he started. Rigby hugged the pillow, he had a feeling this was going to hurt.

"Thomas...I never done this before..."

Thomas didn't respond back to him, he too haven't done something like this. He was actual scared if he was going to hurt the coon. He put a bit more lube on his hands, stroking his member. Once he was ready, he pushed the tip in.

Rigby yelped in pain and jolted his back, he second thought about this now. Thomas restrain him on the bed, he grab him by the wrists. He continue pushing his way in. Then allowing Rigby adjusting the half hard shaft inside him, and his breathing was rapid and short. After a few seconds he stop, and Thomas just stuff it all in.

"UgH ThoAaahhh-hmmmm"

It was thicker then he would ever could imagine, he began crying a bit to how painful it was inside him, but he felt Thomas pulling out, so he turn his head around and gasp.

"Wow it looks like I pop your cherry faggot."

Rigby blushed seeing small amount of blood on the condom. He turn away from the embarrassment, he couldn't believe it.

'I thought I pop it last time..."

Thomas was clear the both were virgins so why not have raw sex. He yank off the condom, and pushed himself back in. Rigby arch his back and raising his bottom higher. He began pushing his hips with a rhythm with Rigbys heavy breathing. The raccoon was silently crying, it was painful for him to even moan. But suddenly the thrusting began going smoother. Rigby rested his head on the side of his arm.

He only let out some grunts and whimpers. His tears had dry up and now he felt his checks were heating up. Thomas felt that he had calm down with the pain and he can finish himself off. He tighten his hands where Rigbys wrists were. The raccoon knew what was gonna happen. He rose his bottom just a bit higher, he was now comfortable.

Thomas pushed deep as he can, and pulling it out from the tip. Rigby scream out a moan, how he was drooling for Thomas meat. He thrust in again but harder, continuing to fuck him harder Rigby begin seeing stars. He was actual enjoy it, Thomas thrusts were getting rougher, Rigby could hear the younger adult grunt each thrust.

Before Rigby could cum, he felt his ass filling with sticky fluids, which made him cum, all over inside the green jacket. His penis was tuck inside the jacket.

Thomas pulled out with a trail of cum spilling out of Rigbys tail hole. He flop next to Rigby, trying to catch his own breath.

"um Thomas..."

Thomas just continue to stare at the ceiling, he grab Rigbys arm and embrace him into a hug. Rigby confused and took this unexpected, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He close his eyes and blushed, he could feel the cum seeping between his legs.

"Rigby you were really tight...but thanks"

Rigbys ears flick when he heard his voice, he curve a smile and snuggle his head on his chest deeper.

The two stay this way for a couple of minutes, before Thomas then push himself up. He pulled his shirt off and poke Rigby on the check.

"Hey I don't wanna sleep on these dirty sheets."

"Oh um okay."

Rigby hop off the bed but to shudder when he felt more cum dripping out. He yank his tail from underneath his crotch to the front. Thomas wasn't paying attention, he was too busy changing the sheets.

'I should clean myself while he's fixing the bed'

Rigby walked into the bathroom, he pulled up the sweater off to reviled it was cover with his cum, a whole lot. He was worry Thomas would be upset with him.

"Damn it Rigby you got my sweater dirty."

He jump when Thomas came behind him, he could see he left some marks on him. He didn't remember leaving them.

"Thomas what happen to your chest?"

"Oh this, it was just from the other two days ago when you brought that tiger to the park."

"Oh did the tiger attack you?"

"Well Skips saved my ass, but the tiger did still hurt me." He closed the door and walked closer to Rigby. "I'm alright nothing can hurt me."

Rigby let out an embarrassed smile, crazy things happen because of his dumb actions.

"Thomas I think we should-"

His sentence was cut when Thomas picked him up and carry into the shower.

"Wait-wait Thomas!"

Thomas turn on the shower on and held Rigby in place. How much the raccoon hated taking showers, he thrash his body side to side. It didn't do any good since the younger teen was stronger.

"Bleh bleh ugh this is horrible."

"Don't complain so much, would you feel better if I wash you."

Rigbys whole face turn cherry red, he turn around and sat. Thomas laughed a bit and began washing his hair. As much he hated taking showers he enjoy the touch of someone on him. He didn't like admitting it but it's nice to at least have contact with someone.

* * *

After the two came out the bathroom, Rigby wipe his eyes.

"I can see why you don't like showers, Rigby ha ha ha."

You see after drying off Rigbys fur had fluffed up. He glare at the goat boy and walked back in the room.

"Hey Thomas can we just imagine that this whole thing and like over there didn't happen..." Rigby had pointed at Thomas bed.

"Sure dude, just make sure you come visit me every two weeks."

"Next time use a condom, I don't wanna pick cum off in my butt."

"Ha ha ha alright, come snuggle with me you faggot."

Rigby jump under the covers and snuggle closely to the kid. He wrapped his arms around the raccoons tiny waist.

* * *

**The end !**

**Give me reasons why I should write more or why I love these cuties together! **

**Sorry for the terrible grammar dudes, but I hope you at least like it right? **

**Regular Show (c) JG Q. **


End file.
